Smile
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: He Only Wanted To See Her Smile.. RandyOrton/KellyKelly/JohnCena. ONESHOT.


**Kelly Kelly finds out Randy cheated out her. If only she knew that The Champ would do anything to see her smile..**

**A/N;; Saw a video on YouTube about these three.. And i thought it would turn out interesting..**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton or John Cena. I don't own Sugarcult - Pretty Girl.**

**Review & Tell me what you think please. (:**

**----**

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about That's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love_

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head_

Kelly sat in her locker room in silence, not daring to look up at the Legend Killer Randy Orton as he stared at her with a angry look. She stared down at the wrestling gear in her hands and ignored as her blond hair fell over her face and shoulders. She cringed as she heard a sudden bang from beside her, looking up slightly to see that Randy had stood up, knocking his chair over behind him. Randy shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared down at the defenseless Diva, shaking his head to himself before crouching down eye level with her and placing his hand under her chin, bring her face up to look at him. Kelly bit down on her bottom lip lightly as Randy smirked at her, widening her eyes slightly as she felt him suddenly crush her lips with his. She stayed frozen to the bench she was sitting on, feeling herself melt into the kiss and slowly close her eyes. God, he tasted so good.. She craved him, well, lusted, more like.. Even convinces herself pretty damn well that she was in love with him. She knew she wasn't, but she knew she was.. Doesn't make much sense huh? She needed him.. But, he'd cheated on her.. She'd seen. She'd heard the moans, heard the screams of pleasure.. She needed him, and he didn't need her.. She slowly opened her eyes a minute later as she felt Randy pull back, looking up at him and biting down on her bottom lip as she saw his infamous smirk.  
"You where a really good fuck ya' know. Its just, i really dont think your hot anymore." Randy stated harshly, crushing his lips to Kellys one last time before smirking.  
Kelly blinked a few times as she stared at him, feeling the tears start to well up in her baby blue eyes.  
"I fucked her, over and over again." Randy purred into her ear with a smirk.  
Kelly dropped her gaze down onto the floor, staring at it. Randy smirked wider before standing up and leaving the blond Diva's locker room, slamming the door behind him. Kelly Kelly slowly looked up to find The Legend Killer gone, not being able to hide the fact that tears where slowly, but surely starting to run down her slightly tanned cheeks, one by one..

**----**

_It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

Kelly forced herself to put on a smile as she made her way down to the ring, pointing up the the crowd as she walked down the ramp. She climbed into the ring before jumping up onto the second turnbuckle in one of the four corners, holding both of her hands up and pointing around to all of the crowd. She jumped down at put her hands onto her upper leg as she waited for her opponent. She couldn't help but widen her eyes as the theme music of Beth Phoenix came on, watching as her and Rosa made their ways down towards the ring. Beth smirked slightly and eyed Kelly hungrily, this was going to be so easy.. Kelly backed up into her corner, a slight hint of fear showing through in her blue eyes. She took a deep breathe before locking up with the Glamazon as the bell went off..

Five Minutes Later.

Kelly stood up and looked down at Beth with wide eyes, a grin forming on her face as the bell was rung, signalling the end of the match before her theme music played loudly throughout the arena. She grinned again as the ref held her arm up in victory, looking out to the crowd and smiling widely, before yelling out as she felt something hit the back of her head, hard. She fell to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, crying out in pain as Rosa and Beth Pheonix continued to kick her body repeatedly. She closed her eyes and silently begged that it would be over as the pain became worse by the moment. She snapped her eyes open as she heard Kane's theme music suddenly burst into the arena. Beth and Rosa quickly rolled out of the ring, running out before Kane could get a hold of either of them. Kelly sat up slowly and widened her eyes as she saw Kane climbing into the ring, moving backwards as he walked towards her, widening her eyes more as her back came in contact with the turnbuckles. She looked up at Kane and panicked, shaking her head madly as Kane held his hand out to her, immediately regretting it as she heard Kane growl, looking up to see the anger burn in his eyes. She screamed out as Kane grabbed a hold of her by the neck, pulling her up and off of the floor, holding her up in the air as his eyes burned with rage. Kelly screamed and kicked out madly, grabbing his arms and digging her fingernails into it, in hope to make him let her go. She shook her head and kicked out madly, before raising an eyebrow at the sudden loud cheers and screams. Kelly let out a cry of pain as Kane flung her down onto the mat hard, closing her eyes as her back connected with it, rolling onto her side and holding herself in pain. She tensed up slightly as she heard a familiar voice from above her, not wanting to open her eyes as she guessed she was just imagining things.. Yeah, she was imagining things. She snapped her eyes open as she felt herself being picked up, looking up and locking eyes with The Champ.. Maybe she hadn't been imagining things at all.. She buried her head into his shoulder as John carried her out of the ring, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly..

**----**

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way That he makes you cry It's the way That he in your mind It's the way That he makes you fall in love_

Kelly stayed curled up against John as he continued to carry her, clinging onto his shirt while her head stayed buried in the crook of his neck. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt herself being put down on a bench. She looked around and raised an eyebrow, this wasn't her locker room. Kelly looked back at John and jumped back slightly to see him almost nose to nose to her. She bit down on her bottom lip to repress a smile, she'd always liked John.. Even when she was 'dating' Randy, he was the reason she couldn't get into anything more than a casual fuck.  
"I heard about you and Randy.." John murmured.  
Kelly's heart fell and she dropped her gaze down to the floor. Oh, so that's why he did it, sympathy.. He didn't care. No one cared about plain Barbie Blank.. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt John put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to meet his.  
"I fell for you so long ago Kel. You and that gorgeous smile of yours.. I swear, it lights up a room." John murmured, brushing his nose against hers.  
Kelly giggled slightly and couldn't help but smile.  
"There it is.." John whispered with a grin, brushing his thumb over her cheek lightly.  
Kelly bit down on her bottom lip before looking into his eyes, slowly finding herself getting lost in them.  
"You make me smile John.." She whispered, before blushing and looking down as soon as she realised that she had said that.  
Kelly felt her cheeks burn up more than before as she heard John chuckle quietly from in front of her.  
"Let me make you smile then.." John murmured into her ear, brushing his lips against her cheek.  
Kelly slowly looked up and bit down on her bottom lip, before closing her eyes as she felt John's lips against hers. Kelly slowly opened her eyes as she felt John pull back, leaning her forehead against his as a wide smile formed on her face, before she kissed him again.  
"You always do.." She whispered.

_It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love_


End file.
